A Pokestory
by maxinethebean
Summary: As Ash is returning from the Hoenn region, he begins to realize the feelings he has for his long long best friend, Misty. Then, she returns. If you are a Pokeshipper, this is for you! WARNING Ch. 4 and 8 are very explicit, rated M for that reason. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Home to Pallet

A Pokestory

By: maxinethebean

As Ash is about to reach Pallet Town from his long journey in the Hoenn region, he stops to admire the beauty of the rural town he lives in from a large hill.

"Almost home, Pikachu. But I wish my friends were still with me..." Ash says and trails off. Before coming home, Ash had to leave newly made friends May and Max back in the Hoenn region, and Brock had to leave for Pewter City. Now kind of depressed, Ash slowly walks home about a mile away. As he is walking, he remembers when he met his friends. _I remember that May was the first one I met, besides Professor Birch. It's a funny coincidence how I ended up trashing her bike like I did to Misty's._ Thinking of Misty almost brought tears to Ash's eyes.

Misty was a red headed girl that trained water pokemon. She was one of the first friends Ash made when he began his first journey in the Kanto region. He had just acquired Pikachu, and it didn't seem to like him very much. So to make a long story short, Ash ended up stealing Misty's bike to get away from the bird pokemon chasing him. In order to survive the attack, Pikachu used its electric attack on the birds, which flew away. But Pikachu also hit Misty's bike. Now safe, Ash and Pikachu fled to Viridian City, where Misty catches up to Ash and demands a new bike. But since Ash was only 10, he couldn't pay. So somehow or another, Misty ended up traveling along with Ash. They soon met Brock afterwards, and the rest was history.

_God I miss Misty. When I met May, I knew she couldn't even compare to Misty's beauty. I actually find it funny how May tried to show she liked me. But Misty still has my heart. _Ash thought about Misty the whole way home until he was at the front door.

"Surprise!"

Someone jumped behind Ash and covered his eyes. But that voice. It was so familiar.

"Misty? What are you doing here?" Ash said with glee. Misty just smiled.

"I'm here to welcome you home! Brock and some other people should be here soon." Misty said. She took her hands off of Ash's eyes and gave him a hug. Ash squeezed her tight, and Misty buried her head in Ash's shoulder. They hugged for about two minutes, when Ash's mom walked into the room.

"Oh Ashy! It's so good to see you again! Mommy missed you so much!" Ash's mom said and hugged him.

"Mom, I'm sixteen now, so please don't call me Ashy." Ash said with a chuckle. Misty giggled a little as well.

"I'm sorry honey. Ohh look! It looks like the rest of your friends have arrived." Ash's mom said with excitement. They all looked outside to see Professor Birch's Jeep pull up in front of Ash's house, carrying all of his friends. May, Max, and Brock left the car and headed into the welcoming house. Professor Birch followed close behind. As the professor was entering the house, he noticed Ash's mom holding the door, and stopped right in his tracks. Flattered, she blushed and smiled at the adoring man. He blushed as well and did an awkward bow. Ash's mom giggled and grew even redder than before.

"Well you must be Ash's mom. It must take a wonderful lady to raise a wonderful trainer." Professor Birch said and chuckled. Ash's mom blushed.

"Well he does the training on his own. But I love the compliment. Thank you professor." Ash's mom said with sincerity. Then they both sat on the couch and talked the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Ash was outside talking with his friends. They all sat in a circle discussing their adventures and having fun. After Ash was done talking, May began to speak.

"Well my adventure started out when I went to get my first pokemon from Professor Birch, but he was out helping Ash with Pikachu so I went to find him. Long story short, I ended up choosing Torchic as my starter and going to Oldale Town with Ash. I would have gone alone, but he needed to do me a favor after barbecuing my bike." May explained, but then Misty burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Misty?" May said with a hint of anger. Misty stopped laughing and explained.

"Well you're not the first to get your bike fried. Did Ash tell you that?" Misty said and pointed to Ash, who was embarrassed.

"Oh no, he didn't. How come Ash?" May said, getting more irritated with Misty.

"Well I can't say I'm proud for destroying two bikes with the same pokemon." Ash said bluntly and laughed, and everyone else chuckled too. Then Ash turned to Misty.

"I haven't seen you in forever Misty! How have you been? Running the gym well?" Ash said happily. Misty blushed.

"I've been doing ok, and the gym's doing fine too. It's really lonely without my sisters or my good friends Ash and Brock." Misty said and laughed. The rest laughed too, but May wasn't very impressed.

"Well I'm sure you found some company with your pokemon while Ash was traveling with me." May said with a sneer. Misty looked at Ash and then glared at May.

"Of course I did. But Ash and Brock are my best friends. I didn't know what to do without them at first. Being a gym leader is tougher than it looks, May." Misty said with a smile on her face. She was determined not to let May bring her down.

"Oh it can't be too hard. You just wait for trainers to challenge you and then you battle them." May said and glared at Misty. Misty laughed sarcastically.

"That isn't it at all. Why don't we have a battle? We'll see how easy it is beating other trainers, now won't we?" Misty said with determination. She stood up and took out her pokeballs. May stood up as well.

"You're on Misty!" May said with hatred burning in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Fight!

Chapter 2: Girl Fight!

Misty and May stood on opposite ends of the field in front of Ash's house. Both determined to outdo the other, they readied their pokemon. Even though the men were confused as to why Misty and May disliked each other so much, both rivals knew why. They were fighting for Ash. They figured that whoever was the winner of the battle would get Ash. But Ash already had his mind set. Brock began to referee the battle.

"Both trainers will use three pokemon each. The first to have all pokemon faint will lose. Good luck!" Brock said and waved the go flag. Misty went first.

"Go Starmie!" Misty cried and her trusted Starmie emerged, raring for battle.

"Go Beautifly!" May cried and her stunning Beautifly came out for battle.

Both pokemon were on the field now and were awaiting commands. Misty shouted hers first.

"Go Starmie, use Psybeam!" Misty shouted and Starmie began to attack. A wave of psychic energy crashed into May's Beautifly, despite the pokemon's attempts to dodge.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind!" May shouted and Beautifly hit Starmie with a strong gust of wind. Starmie then countered with a rapid spin, and Beautifly was down for the count.

"Round one goes to Misty!" Brock shouted and waved the flag. Then round two began.

"Go Glaceon!" May said and Glaceon was on the field. _If I use an Ice type, most of Misty's attacks should be ineffective, _May thought to herself.

"Starmie, use Psychic!" Misty cried and Starmie unleashed a powerful blast of psychedelic power that knocked out May's Glaceon with one hit. _Dang! I forgot that Starmie's part psychic! _May started to panic as she pulled out her last pokemon. Misty had a smirk on her face that made May cringe. She took out her last pokemon and threw it onto the field.

"Round two goes to Misty!" Brock shouted and waved the flag.

"Go Wartortle!" May cried and put all her hopes into it.

"Wartortle, use Skull Bash!" May shouted and Wartortle charged at Starmie. It slammed right into the gem on its body, knocking it out instantly.

"Round three goes to May!" Brock said and waved the flag.

Misty seemed surprised but pulled out her next pokemon.

"Go Gyarados!" Misty's Gyarados towered over the field and shocked everyone. No one knew Misty had a Gyarados in her possession. May grew pale at the sight of such a beast, but Wartortle kept levelheaded.

"Wartortle, use Ice Shard!" May's Wartortle shot pointy icicles at Gyarados, which did a good amount of damage. Misty became worried.

"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!" Misty screamed and Gyarados shot out an amazing blast of energy from its gaping mouth. Wartortle tried to dodge but it was too late. Knockout.

"And the winner is Misty!" Brock shouted and waved the end flag. All the pokemon were returned to their pokeballs, and Misty spoke to May.

"Hmm. Maybe it IS easy to be a gym leader!" Misty said in a mocking tone. May growled with anger. But before she could say anything back, Professor Birch was calling to Max, Brock, and herself to come along. It was time to go home. May glared at Misty before heading to the Jeep. Professor Birch, content with Ash's mom's digits, drove speedily away. This left Ash and Misty all alone.


	3. Chapter 3: It's About Time

Chapter 3: It's About Time.

As the sun set, Ash and Misty decided to stay outside and talk after everyone left.

"Ash, how could you stand to travel with that girl! She's so ignorant!" Misty vented to Ash now that they were alone.

"Well, she's not bad when she's the only girl around. But she doesn't compare to you." Ash said softly, and Misty looked surprised.

"Me?" Misty whispered and blushed. Ash blushed as well.

"Well yeah. She isn't a very good trainer and she's very clingy. It's quite annoying. But you Misty, you're a gym leader that specializes in beautiful water pokemon and you are the perfect companion." Ash said quietly and smiled. Misty was totally flattered.

"Wow, thank you Ash. It means a lot coming from you, you know." Misty said and looked away embarrassed. Ash turned to her.

"I hoped it would. But Misty I have to tell you something." He said earnestly and turned her face towards his.

"I have to tell you something, too" Misty whispered. Then they both whispered the same thing:

"I love you."

Both astounded at each other, Ash and Misty looked away from each other embarrassed and extremely happy. Then they both turned to each other again. Ash decided to make the first move. He put his hand around Misty's waist and pulled her closer. She then put her arms around his neck and leaned in to feel his lips meet hers. At that moment, a rush of joy and ecstasy rushed over the two as they kissed in front of the setting sun.

"God, I've wanted to do that ever since I met you, Ash." Misty said as the laid down in the grass together.

"Me too Misty. When I first met you I thought you were snobby but you were always attractive to me. Then I realized how much you cared for me and I knew I was in love." Ash said with glee and nuzzled Misty's neck. She smiled and blushed as he did so. Then he got an idea.

"Misty, why don't you stay over my house? It's dangerous to travel at night." Ash said with a smirk. Misty had no idea of the dirty thoughts Ash was thinking, and smiled happily.

"I'd love to Ash! But make sure your mom approves first." Misty said joyfully. Ash gave a big smile.

"Of course Misty. Why don't you stay in my room?" Ash said and winked. Misty then got the gist of Ash's mind and blushed. Then Ash and Misty went indoors.


	4. Chapter 4: EXPLICIT

Chapter Four: Lemme Squirtle on Those Jigglypuffs

Ash and Misty went inside to find Ash's mom on the phone with what seemed like Professor Birch. Ash chuckled and sat down with Misty until his mom was done talking on the phone. A good hour later, Ash heard the click of the receiver and turned to his mom.

"Hey mom, can Misty sleep over? She doesn't want to travel at night." Ash said with an innocent voice. His mom smiled and agreed. As they were about to go upstairs, Ash got pulled over by his mother for a talk.

"Now Ash, I see that look in your eye. I know what you want to do. So take these." Ash's mom plopped a few condoms into Ash's hand. He looked up at his mother with horror.

"Mom..."

"Don't worry! Those are from Professor Birch! And if you're a Ketchum, you'll need more than one." Ash's mom said gleefully and winked, which only made Ash even more terrified. But he ran up the stairs and stuffed the condoms into his pocket. He opened the door to his room to find Misty in the middle of getting changed into pajamas.

"WAHH! ASH!" Misty screamed and tried to cover her naked top. But Ash just stared. _Oh my god. How does Misty manage to hide boobs like that? They have to be C cups at least!_ Ash began to drool a little and Misty blushed. Then she made a daring move.

"You must be surprised at these, Ash. You wanna see them?" Misty said and winked at him. Ash slowly nodded and Misty smiled. She then unbuttoned her pajama top to show off her big breasts, snuggled in a push up bra. Ash's jaw just about dropped to the floor. He then walked over to Misty and grabbed her from behind.

"Misty, how do you hide these? They're huge." Ash said and slowly stroked her boobs. She blushed even more and pointed to the body wrap on the floor. Ash shook his head.

"Using that on a body this beautiful should be against the law." Ash said slyly and fully grabbed her breasts. He moved his hands all around them and all over Misty's body. She shuddered with pleasure. She then turned around a planted a big smooch on his lips.

"Can we make out, Ash? I've never done this before.,," Misty said shyly. Ash nodded and led her to his bed. He laid down first and Misty got on top of him. She grabbed his face and kissed him gently. But Ash being Ash, wanted more. He rolled her over so that she was on the bottom. He caressed her face gently and proceeded to slide his tongue in her mouth. Misty wrapped her legs around his body and entwined her hands in his thick black hair. She took his hat off and threw it on the ground. Just then, Pikachu came into the door to go to sleep. But he was confused. He didn't know what Ash was doing to Misty. She didn't look like she was in pain, but she didn't look normal either. So Pikachu crept closer and then saw Misty's open top. Startled, Pikachu bolted out of the room and hid in the bathroom.

Meanwhile, things were getting good in Ash's room. Misty lifted Ash's black tee shirt off and tossed that near his hat. She was amazed at Ash's muscular build.

"Ash...you're beautiful." Misty said and stroked the abs that ran down his stomach.

"Misty, you're even more beautiful." Ash said with love and kissed her gently this time. He then slowly pulled down her pajama pants to reveal a lacy thong. He raised his eyebrow.

"Misty, do you wear this stuff every day?" He said with surprise. She looked embarrassed.

"Well, yeah. It just makes me feel like a girl, since I keep my boobs under wraps." She said shyly. But Ash was already down on her. He tore off the underwear and gazed longingly at Misty's vagina. Then he leaned down and began to lick her slowly. She grew red with pleasure and began to moan. Ash grew red as well, but that wasn't the only thing to grow. His pants would barely fit him anymore, so he unzipped them and slid them off. Misty gazed in wonder at the sheer mass of Ash's bulge. Curious, she took Ash's underwear off and smiled.

"Uhm, I've never seen a penis before, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be." Misty said and laughed. Ash laughed as well and Misty looked at it again. Then she bent down and licked it once. Then again. Misty opened her mouth wide and slowly slid his penis down her throat. But she went too far and choked. Ash worriedly patted her back and stroked her head. She tried again and didn't choke, so she began a steady rhythm of up and down motions with her jaw. Ash groaned with pleasure and felt himself humping Misty's mouth. Then it all shot out and Misty was taken off guard. But she bravely swallowed all that came into her mouth and looked at Ash.

"That actually tasted good. Kind of like sweet and salty...Like taffy!" Misty said with joy. Ash smiled and leaned her back on the pillows.

"Are you ready for your turn?" He said with a smirk. She nodded slowly.

"It won't hurt will it?" Misty said nervously. Ash shook his head. Then he grabbed his erection and slowly slid it into Misty. They both gasped at the sight of their lost virginity, but then both grew red with pleasure as Ash began to thrust. Misty moaned with joy and wrapped her legs around Ash as he pounded her soft body. He slowly kissed her breasts and he slid in and out of her, and she gasped for breath. It was too good. She then rolled him over so that she was on top. She grabbed his erection and slid it back into her and began to bounce up and down. Astounded, Ash grabbed her hips and helped her along. In fact, Ash was so aroused by Misty bouncing, he felt like he was going to climax. He quickly pulled out and then squirted his juices all over Misty's breasts. They both fell backwards with pure joy and comfort. Misty fell asleep in Ash's arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to the Beginning

Chapter 5: Back to the Beginning

At 11:00 in the morning, Ash and Misty slowly awoke from the light shining in. Groggy, Misty opened her eyes and looked around at Ash's room. _Oh yeah! I remember now. My dreams came true last night. _ Misty thought and smiled. Then she turned over in Ash's grasp and kissed him awake. She touched her lips to his whole face, and he slowly came around.

"Well good morning, bed head." Misty said happily. Ash rubbed his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too, but what time is it?" Ash said nervously. Misty looked confused but told him that it was 11.

"ELEVEN? Oh no. I have to be at Professor Oak's! Misty, come with me!" Ash shouted and scrambled to get dressed. Misty, still a little groggy, jumped out of bed and put on some clothes. Ash was already dressed and dragged Misty downstairs while she was still pulling on her overalls. Ash's mom waved to them as they hurried out the door, and Pikachu ran close behind.

About a ten minute walk from Ash's house, Professor Oak's laboratory was cleverly perched atop a big hill. This had to be because the entire lab ran on wind and solar energy, which were plentiful closer to the sun. As Ash and Misty approached the big hill, he failed to notice the Meowth-like balloon floating just overhead. In the balloon, Team Rocket chuckled to themselves.

The part of Team Rocket that consistently tries to steal Ash's Pikachu consists of three members. Jessie is a vain, controlling girl with interesting magenta hair, while James is somewhat stupid but kind man who grew up in an extremely wealthy household. Then you have Meowth, a pokemon with the rare ability to speak English and is quite a stingy creature. These three made up a gang of misfits that are a part of Team Rocket. Little do they know that they were discharged from Team Rocket a while ago due to their amateur behavior.

"Ahahaha! Looks like the twerp's back where he belongs." Jessie said with an evil chuckle.

"Oooh and the little redheaded girl isn't so little anymore. Do you think they're together?" James question sarcastically. Meowth nodded.

"See I did some spyin' last night to look for tat Pikachu, but I looked in da bathroom window to find it curled in a fetal position. I asked it what was wrong, and it said it was afraid tat da twerp was doing somethin' nasty to da girl. So me bein' a curious feline, I checked in da next window and I was terrified. They were getting funky in tat room. It was nasty." Meowth explained and made a disgusting look. Jessie and James now looked disgusted as well.

"Well it seems like it isn't just the redhead that grew up, now is it?" Jessie said and winked at James, who looked nervous at Jessie's meaning. But while they were talking, Ash and Misty had already entered Professor Oak's lab.


	6. Chapter 6: One Weird Twist

Chapter Six: One Weird Twist.

As soon as Ash and Misty entered the door, they were ambushed. Ash's Muk had toppled him over and was engulfing him in his gooey body. Then Professor Oak appeared.

"Oh Muk, stop it! Ash is glad to see you, but he's here for something else." He said sternly, and Muk got off of Ash. Ash patted Muk on the head and walked over to where Professor Oak was standing, with Tracey at his side. Tracey is a black haired guy who looks slightly similar to Ash, but they have totally different personalities. Unlike Ash, Tracey is a calm and collected researcher who is an assistant to Professor Oak. At one point Ash, Misty, and Tracey all traveled together. Tracey handed Professor Oak something.

"Here you go Ash, a newly updated pokedex with all the info on Sinnoh region pokemon. That is where you're going, right?" Professor Oak said, unsure due to Ash's peculiar expression. Ash nodded slowly and looked away. Professor Oak looked skeptically at Ash and Misty. Then he managed to put two and two together.

"Ah hah! I figured it out!" Professor Oak exclaimed. Ash, Misty, and Tracey looked puzzled as to what the professor had discovered.

"Well by looking at body language and using this mathematic formula...it looks like Ash and Misty are in love." He said with a quick nod. Then Ash and Misty blushed and entwined their hands together. Tracey then laughed and looked embarrassed. He should have guessed.

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you got jealous whenever Misty even touched a strange guy!" Tracey said and patted Ash on the back. Ash just laughed, slightly embarrassed, and agreed. Misty cracked up at this, remembering every time Ash got jealous.

"Oh gosh, I remember now. Tracey, you remember when Rudy came and asked me to stay with him? I don't think Ash would have won that gym badge if he wasn't fighting so hard...for me!" Misty said and laughed even more. Ash was getting very red. _Well, this day is extremely embarrassing. At least I have Misty. _Ash thought and playfully punched Misty's shoulder, like old times. She punched back, but harder. Ash cringed. _She still punches like a man though. _Ash thought and laughed out loud himself now. Professor Oak gave a loud cough to quiet everyone down.

"Ok well love aside, when do you plan on leaving, Ash?" he said with all seriousness. Then the roof broke, and a large rubber hand tore Pikachu from Ash's shoulder. Team Rocket was back.

Ash and the gang ran outside to see the familiar trio was back to their old habits. Their old Meowth balloon was hovering outside and Pikachu was trapped in the clutches of the rubber hand that extended from it. But Pikachu didn't look worried. It has been through this thousands of times, so it just sat there patiently for Ash to save it.

"Mwahaha! Prepare for trouble!" Jessie began to sing, and Ash and the rest sat there impatiently.

"And make it double!" James responded to Jessie. This was going to be awhile.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth echoed in at the end of the motto. Waiting to be commanded to let Pikachu go, Team Rocket stood there. But Ash just looked at his watch and Pikachu sighed. Flabbergasted, Team Rocket realized they were no longer a threat.

"Hey! Don't you want your Pikachu, twerp?" Jessie called out indignantly. Ash yawned.

"Well of course. But you two never manage to actually get it anyway, so I figured I'd just wait until you mess up." Ash said with indifference. Team Rocket were taken aback and began to sob violently.

"Y-you...D-don't...think were good enough? WAHHHH!" They all sobbed together and Ash sighed.

"Well, yeah. It's been six years and you still haven't got Pikachu. How come you're not fired yet?" Ash said sternly. Team Rocket stopped for a second, then sobbed harder.

"WE ARE FIRED! WE JUST WANT PIKACHU!" They cried. Ash actually felt sorry for them. All these years living as failures must have brought their spirits down.

"Oh boy. Listen, I've actually come to love you guys. For six years, you've been making my daily life a little more interesting. And you know what?" Ash said with sympathy. Team Rocket stopped sobbing and looked up.

"What?" They said in unison. Ash smirked.

"Maybe you could travel with me when I leave for Sinnoh. That way, you wouldn't have to work and you could get out of those uniforms and see the world. I know you guys are good at heart, and I know you've all been hurt in the past. I want to offer you company and a nice journey." Everyone was shocked when Ash made that offer, especially Team Rocket. Astonished, they looked at Ash like he was crazy.

"...You really mean it? We could be free?" Jessie whispered. Ash nodded. They then huddled together for a group meeting. About four seconds later, they turned around and shouted, "Yes!" Ash smiled.

"That's great guys! Now can you put Pikachu down?" Ash said with enthusiasm. Team Rocket happily obliged. The rubber hand released Pikachu and it scurried over to Ash. Then they waved and began to take off.

"See you in a little while, Ash!" James shouted. Surprised that Team Rocket even knew his name, Ash waved back.

"See you then, James!" He shouted back.


	7. Chapter 7: You Did WHAT?

6

Chapter 7: You Did WHAT?

Ash and Misty were walking back toward the house, but they weren't walking peacefully. Misty was quite aggravated at Ash's offer. And nothing good ever comes out of an angry Misty.

"Ash, I can't BELIEVE you did that. Now we have to TRAVEL with that stinky bunch of losers that have been stalking you for six years. SIX FRIGGING YEARS, ASH KETCHUM!" Misty spewed harsh words to her boyfriend as they walked down from the hill that Professor Oak's lab sat upon.

"Misty, calm down. I'm positive it won't be too bad, especially if they quit Team Rocket." Ash said with a sureness in his voice that made Misty uneasy.

"Well, fine. Just watch your back. I still don't trust them." Misty said and folded her arms. Ash loosened them up and held her hand as they walked, which made Misty blush.

"Why don't we go back to my house and we can just, uhm...cuddle? What do boyfriends and girlfriends do beside fuck the crap out of each other? Sorry I'm not good at this yet." Ash said quickly and then looked embarrassed. Misty laughed hard at the 'fuck the crap out' part.

"Well I'm sure we'll find something to do, Ash. Besides fucking the crap out of each other, which by the way only happened once-"

"-So far." Ash finished Misty's sentence and winked at her. She then playfully slapped him and grew red. As they approached the house, they noticed someone familiar waiting outside the house for them.

"Well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum." Gary Oak said as he walked towards them. Lucky for Ash, Gary had made peace with him when he lost to Ash at the Silver Conference. After the loss, Gary went on to research extinct animals on a remote island in the Johto region. It seems like he's back now, and he doesn't exactly look happy.

"Oh hey there Gary, I haven't seen you in a while!" Ash said and put his hand out for Gary to shake. Gary sneered, but his sneer wavered. He then chuckled and gave Ash a hug. Surprised, Ash hugged back.

"Got ya didn't I? You thought I was mad. HA!" Gary said and laughed. Ash nodded and smiled.

"Well I see you're back, Gary! How did your research go?" Ash said happily and Gary's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Oh it went great! Extinct pokemon are so fascinating. I even managed to resurrect an Aerodactyl!" Gary said with glee and Ash and Misty smiled at his enthusiasm.

"That's amazing Gary! So what are you doing back in Pallet?" Ash said. Gary sighed and looked away.

"Well I'm being reassigned. Apparently, I'm supposed to go do some research at Mount Moon. Not that I really want to. I'd rather be with my Aerodactyl." Gary said and huffed. Ash and Misty nodded understandingly.

"Well all that aside," Gary continued, "I see Misty's back. It's about time, Ash." He said and laughed. By now, Ash and Misty weren't even embarrassed.

"It definitely was." Ash and Misty said in unison and wrapped their arms around each other. But Gary looked shocked.

"WAHH! I didn't know you guys were TOGETHER together! I just thought you were traveling together! Geez, some heads up would be nice!" Gary said and laughed, now embarrassed that he didn't see it coming. Ash and Misty laughed too.

"Well yeah, Gary. Anyways, it was nice talking to you. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" Ash said and smiled. Gary smiled back and nodded.

"Sure. Meet me over at grandpa's lab after noon. Smell ya later!" He said then took off. Ash and Misty waved goodbye. Well, at least they have something to do tomorrow, besides cuddle.

Ash and Misty arrived at the Ketchum residence just as the sun was setting. Ash was surprised to find his mom and Mimey, her Mr. Mime, outside grilling hamburgers. Mimey was collecting firewood and his mom stood over the charcoal grill.

"Well, there you two are! Here, sit down. The burgers are almost ready!" Ms. Ketchum said and pointed towards the lawn chairs situated around the fire. Ash and Misty sat down and watched Mimey try to light a fire – unsuccessfully. So Ash stood up and called out Torkoal, a Hoenn pokemon.

"Torkoal, use Ember to start the fire!" Ash commanded the turtle pokemon, and it spewed hot embers onto the fire. A blaze was going soon afterwards, and Ms. Ketchum brought out the burgers.

"Here you are, kids! Enjoy!" Ms. Ketchum said and then went inside. Little did Ash and Misty know that Professor Birch was inside her room butt naked. So Ms. Ketchum used the bonfire as a distraction.

"Wow this is nice of your mom, Ash!" Misty said delightfully. Ash nodded and scarfed down his burger. _That's so typical of him. Eat first, breathe later. He's so cute when he's shoving mounds of food down his throat._ Misty thought and watched Ash eat, barely touching her own food. Ash then wiped his mouth and turned to smile at her.

"Now it's my turn to watch YOU eat." He said and laughed. So Misty picked up her food and made big dramatic motions to chew. Ash laughed hard at that.

"Well that was fun wasn't it? Now I'll eat normally." Misty said and began to eat like a normal person as Ash watched. _God, she so beautiful. Her jaw line is flawless, even when she's eating. And her big blue eyes are so gorgeous. Or are they green? I can never tell._ Ash thought and chuckled to himself. Misty then wiped her face with a napkin.

"So what now?" She said to Ash, who was still staring at her.

"Stay right here. I have a surprise." Ash said and ran into the house. Puzzled, Misty wondered what it was. As Ash was climbing the stairs to his bedroom, he heard a peculiar sound coming from his mom's room. It sounded like she was being attacked. So Ash peeked inside to see Professor Birch's big butt on top of his mom. Startled and most likely scarred for life, Ash continued on to his room. Once inside, he grabbed the guitar from underneath his bed and headed outside.

"Ash, you play guitar?" Misty said, surprised. Ash nodded and winked.

"I made a song for you. Well, I changed the words of an old song instead." He said with a smirk. Misty hugged him and sat to hear him play. Ash was a little rusty, but began strumming away.

"Goddess on a mountain top, burning like a scarlet flame. Goddess of water and love, and Misty was her name..." Ash began to sing. Misty recognized this song, it was pretty old. But she never realized how good of a singer Ash was. He sounded like he belonged in an old rock and roll band, and Misty liked it a lot.

"She's got it! Yeah baby she's got it!" Ash began to croon and looked deep into Misty's eyes. She was almost paralyzed by his intense and passionate gaze. _Well one thing's for sure,_ she thought, _I am definitely going to fuck him like crazy after this._


	8. Chapter 8: EXPLICIT

2

Chapter 8: Rawr.

Ash ended his song beautifully, and he let the last chord ring. He looked over to Misty, but she had a very funny look in her eye. Ash didn't recognize it. It looked almost evil.

"Uh Misty, are you o-" Ash said but he couldn't finish his sentence. Misty jumped on him like a wild Arcanine. She straddled his waist and pinned his arms to the ground. Ash was almost scared of her. Without saying a word, Misty grasped Ash's thick black hair and ran her hands through it as she leaned in to kiss him. Now knowing what she was doing, Ash grabbed Misty's waist and pulled her closer. Misty grunted and then leaned into Ash's ear and whispered.

"Ash Ketchum, you don't know how much I want you right now." She whispered to him and then slightly nibbled his ear. He moaned and whispered back.

"Oh trust me, I have an idea." He said and winked. It looked like Misty was going to explode from yearning, so Ash got up and led her into the house. On the way to his room, he ran into the bathroom and found the box of condoms under the bathroom sink. Grabbing a few, Ash walked to his room where Misty was waiting for him. He notched her lying on the bed, butt naked. He gazed in awe, and a bulge was beginning to form in his pants. Misty's curvy body, in the raw, was making Ash excited. He hurriedly took off his clothes and approached the bed. As he was about to touch her, Misty got on her knees and held the bed post. Ash looked surprised with her bold move, and his erection throbbed at the sight of her wiggling her butt in the air. He got on his knees behind her and quickly put on a condom.

"I never expected you to want me to fuck you this way, Misty." Ash said and winked. Misty smiled and wagged her butt.

"You should know I'm full of surprises by now, Ash. And take off you hat, would you?" Misty said and whacked the cap off of his head. He laughed and grabbed his throbbing member. With careful precision, he slid his penis into her. Both Ash and Misty gasped at the surge of pleasure. Ash began to thrust in and out, and Misty grabbed the bed post hard. _God this is frigging amazing. Just watch those tits bounce..._ Ash's perverted mind though as he slammed his hips against Misty's butt. The movement made a loud "Fap!" with every thrust. _Oh my gosh. That noise is so sexy. That, along with Ash's nine inch penis, is making me very wet... _Misty thought as she moaned out Ash's name. Ash groaned her name in response, and he started thrusting faster. They both began to feel their pleasure rise, and their faces became red with excitement. Ash grabbed Misty's breasts lightly and hung on while he ravaged her body. Misty screamed with pleasure as Ash pulled out to ejaculate. Both Ash and Misty came at the same time. With a sigh of fulfillment, they collapsed together and soon fell asleep.


	9. Ch 9: Bugs, Confessions, And Pancakes

7

Chapter 9: Bugs, Confessions, and Pancakes.

Misty woke peacefully from the light shining in. Still groggy, Misty reached her hand out to grab her bag from the nightstand. But what she felt didn't feel like her bag. It felt slightly fuzzy, but also slimy at the same time. Misty knew this feel, and it wasn't good. She opened her eyes despite her mind telling her not to.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed and jumped out of bed. Ash's head shot up and he screamed as well, only to see a terrified Misty in a fetal position in the corner of the room. Confused, he looked over to the nightstand that she pointed at shakily. There looked a disappointed Caterpie. Relieved it wasn't anything harmful, Ash laughed and shook his head.

"Still not over your fear of bugs, Misty?" Ash said with a chuckle and picked up the stray Caterpie. Misty squealed when he did so and he had to resist the urge to come closer to her, like old times.

"A-Ash, p-put that t-thing away! G-Get it o-outside n-now!" Misty said with a shakily voice. Ash laughed and pet the sad Caterpie before setting outside on the windowsill. Then he walked over to Misty and sat down next to her in the corner.

"Oh Misty. I love to see you scared, especially when it comes to bugs. It doesn't make sense why you hate them, you know." Ash said and laughed. Misty grew red and slapped his arm lightly, much to his surprise.

"Ash, I have a very good reason. My parents were killed by bug pokemon." Misty said bluntly and looked away, trying to hide tears. Ash looked shocked at this sudden confession and hugged Misty.

"Oh Misty, I had no idea. How come you never told me before?" Ash said softly and grabbed Misty's hand in a comforting way. Misty looked at him with a frown and held his hand tighter.

"It's because you would have laughed when you were younger. You always shoved bug pokemon in my face, so I didn't tell you. But even though it was a swarm of Beedrill that got them, all bugs are despicable to me now. I just wish I could remember my parents as well as my sisters do..." Misty said, trailing off. Ash looked into her deep, complex eyes with sympathy and brushed away the tears that were forming on her cheeks.

"Misty, even if I was only ten, you don't think I would have felt sorry? I would have stopped if you just told me it hurt that bad. Plus, even back then I liked to get a cute reaction from you." Ash said and winked. Misty smiled and looked down. Then she turned around and hugged Ash roughly and started crying. She buried her face deep into his neck and he could feel her body shaking from her tears. Ash hugged Misty back as tight as he could and whispered, "I'll be here. Always." She cried out happily and broke off from the hug to caress Ash's face. He smiled and began to tear up himself, while Misty began to wipe the tears away.

"Oh don't you cry too, you big softie. I'll be fine, as I always am." She said and giggled. Ash giggled as well from being called a "softie" and held Misty's face gently.

"Misty, you know you can tell me anything. Remember, I'm your boyfriend second and you're best friend first!" Ash said and laughed along with Misty, who had stopped crying.

"Thanks, Ash. I love you." Misty said and kissed Ash quickly before standing up. Ash stood up as well and as if on cue, his stomach growled. Looking embarrassed, Misty sighed.

"Well I was going to ask if you were hungry, but I guess I don't have to, do I?" She said and poked Ash in the stomach. He chuckled in embarrassment and shook his head.

"Well, I'll make you breakfast, Mr. Bottomless Pit." Misty said sarcastically and took his hand, dragging him down the stairs. As they reached the kitchen, they noticed that Ash's mom was nowhere to be found. Looking around but not exactly worried, Ash slowly sat down at the table, slightly suspicious. He figured that his mom was off somewhere with Professor Birch again, and he sighed. Then he heard a loud _Thud!_ in the kitchen, and ran over to investigate. Misty looked embarrassed, and Ash noticed the unopened bag of flour on the floor. He was glad that it didn't spill.

"Heh, Ash you don't need to run to me whenever you hear something." Misty said and attempted to lift the heavy sack of flour. Ash just sighed and bent down to lift it up for her. Surprised, Misty noticed how little effort it took from Ash to move the big bag. She also noticed how his biceps in his arm moved as well, and she blushed a little. As Ash set the bag on the counter, he looked over to see Misty gawking at his bare arms coming out of his black tee. He then got a bit cocky and flexed his biceps. Realizing she was caught, she grew even redder and looked away fast. Ash laughed at her childlike embarrassment.

"Like what you see?" Ash said and pinned her to the counter, showing off his muscles even more. Misty actually was freaking out a little on the inside, having never seen this side of Ash before. She gulped but reached out to feel his arms. Her hands then trailed off to his shoulders, then his chest, and down to his abs. Blushing and lusting for Ash, Misty almost reached for his pants, but didn't.

"A-Ash, I have to u-uhm...M-make you s-some food..." Misty said with a stutter. Ash chuckled and grabbed her face lightly.

"Not before you kiss me first." He said slyly and brought his face to hers. She welcomed the distraction and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put one of his hands through her hair and leaned the other on the counter to prevent them from falling over. After a minute or two, Misty pulled back and slid out from underneath him. He turned around to see her go back to cooking, and he was a little disappointed. But Ash's stomach growled again, so he walked over to her to help cook.

"So what are you making Misty?" Ash said and noticed she was stirring the flour with sugar, water, and chocolate chips in a bowl. She smiled and shook her head.

"Can't tell, huh? Its chocolate chip pancakes. It's one of my favorites, but I hope you like them too." Misty said and smiled at Ash hopefully. Ash just laughed and grabbed an apron.

"Misty, its food with chocolate in it. It can't be bad, especially coming from you." Ash said and winked at her. She laughed and tossed him the bowl.

"Keep mixing that while I start up the stove top." She said and turned on the stove. He kept mixing the batter, but had the naughty urge to eat some of it. While she wasn't looking, Ash slowly brought the spoon up to his face and stuck his tongue out in time for Misty to turn around.

"Ash Ketchum! You can't wait five minutes for me to cook them? Geez!" She said and slapped his wrist playfully while take the bowl away from him. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm hungry..." He said in a quiet voice. She just laughed and sighed. Then Misty grabbed the spoon as well and poured the batter onto a hot skillet. He then looked over her shoulder, eyeing the browning batter hungrily. She turned around and pulled his ear, dragging him out of the kitchen.

"Just sit down at the table. I can't have you eating the pancakes before they even cook!" Misty said and plopped him in a chair at the table. He looked embarrassed and blushed.

"You must know me too well, because that's exactly what I was gonna do." He said and smiled a cheesy grin. She just laughed and went back into the kitchen. About five minutes of fidgeting in his seat, he saw Misty step out of the kitchen with a big stack of pancakes. Ash looked incredibly happy and smiled at her, then ran to grab some syrup. She just shook her head and chuckled. _You'd think that boy loved food almost as much as pokemon...or me._ She thought to herself and smiled at their duel confessions a few nights before. As she did, Ash sat back down and hastily poured syrup allover his huge stack of pancakes. Misty only had about two or three pancakes, but she was content with that. Ash, on the other hand, had about six or seven. He then passed her the syrup and chowed down. Misty was still amazed at how fast he could down food, no matter how sticky it was. Misty drizzled some syrup on her own and began to eat. As she finished her first pancake, Ash put his fork down and patted his belly.

"That was awesome, Misty! It hit the spot." Ash said and smiled while wiping his face off. She just smiled and continued to eat. Ash, expecting some sort of reply from her mouth, looked at her curiously.

"Uhh, you ok Misty?" Ash said and looked over to her picking at her food.

"Err...Uhm, yeah..." She said, daydreaming...


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed, Rival

4

Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed, Rivalry Renewed

Ash and Misty headed out towards Professor Oak's lab to visit Gary like they promised the day before. Even though Misty was trying to look joyful, Ash could tell that there was still something on her mind. He wondered desperately what it was, but she wouldn't tell him. So for now, he had no choice but to forget about it. Meanwhile Misty was thinking hard. _God, I have to tell him eventually. I don't think he would be too upset when I did, but I'd better wait until after we visit Gary. Just to be safe. When he said that I could tell him anything..._ Misty sighed out loud and looked ahead. Ash turned to see her worried expression and became concerned.

"...Misty, please tell me what's wrong. I wan to know." Ash said and looked into Misty's troubled eyes. She just looked away and sighed.

"I can't right now, Ash. Just wait a little, please." Misty said softly. Ash sighed but nodded and they continued walking up the hill to Professor Oak's lab. When they got to the top, they knocked on the front doors but got no answer. Confused, Ash went to peek around the back and Misty stayed there in case anyone opened the door. As Ash disappeared from view, Misty heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. She crept closer to investigate. Her heart was pounding as she approached the bushes. Then...

"BOO!" Gary screamed and tapped Misty from behind. She shrieked and turned around and kicked his shin. He yelped in pain and Misty then realized her mistake. She saw Gary on the ground clutching his shin, so she bent down to help him up. Meanwhile, Ash came running towards the front of the lab again, startled by Misty's shriek.

"Oh my god, Gary are you ok?" Misty said desperately trying to help Gary up. He smiled and stood up.

"Yeah Misty I'm fine. Just gonna have a bruise tomorrow." Gary said and chuckled. Misty then saw Ash running towards them and he slowed down when he saw Gary and Misty were all right. Meanwhile, a small Rattata scurried out of the bush when no one was looking.

"Guys are you ok? I heard Misty scream." Ash said, looking very worried. Misty and Gary just laughed and nodded.

"We're fine, but Gary scared the poop out of me and I accidentally kicked him in the shin." Misty said, looking embarrassed. Ash burst out laughing after hearing what all the fuss was about. Misty and Gary joined in laughing too, then Professor Oak stepped outside to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Ah, Ash and Misty, welcome! Why don't you come in and join Gary and me for tea?" Professor Oak said and bid them inside the laboratory. The gang followed Professor Oak through many hallways until they arrived at a big dining room. There, butlers were pouring tea for the guests as they sat down in front of a huge table. Gary looked over to Misty and raised his eyebrow, as if to ask something. She furiously shook her head and looked over to Ash, who was staring at them. Misty then looked down at her cup of tea, swirling the bad aimlessly. Ash then looked over to Gary, who was looking rather furious as he drank his tea. Ash stood up and slammed his fist on the table, startling everyone there.

"Goddamn it, what is going on? First it was you who won't tell me anything, and now it looks like Gary already knows! So tell me!" Ash demanded and glared at the both of them. Gary and Misty gulped at the menacing tone of Ash's voice, but Gary looked at Misty and nodded. She then looked straight into Ash's eyes and sighed.

"Ash, I hope it doesn't bother you but Gary and I were together before you came back." Misty said quickly and quietly. Ash's face became pale at the thought of Gary being with Misty.

"What? Wow. That explains why he had that kind of reaction when we said we were dating, huh?" Ash said, trying to cover his intense anger at the two. But his fists clenched and Misty became worried. She knew he was trying to act mature, but it wasn't going to last long. And poor Professor Oak was caught in between all of this, just sitting there looking confused. Misty got up and went over to put her hands on Ash's, but he pulled away. She looked heartbroken, but Ash couldn't get used to this kind of information right away. Gary had been the first to hold her close, to kiss her lips. He was the first to go on a date with her, to be her boyfriend. He slowly backed out of the room and tried not to make contact with Misty's emerald eyes. Then he ran out of the lab.


	11. Chapter 11: Scizor Scare

5

Chapter 11: Scizor Scare

Ash ran out of the Oak's laboratory and to where the pokemon were being kept. He just wanted to be alone, and to be with the only things he can trust. His pokemon. Ash ran to the back gate and jiggled it open. He was surprised that Professor Oak hadn't fixed the lock yet, but continued on anyways. He ran past the grazing Tauros, hoping to reach the forest part of the pokemon grounds quickly. After a few minutes, Ash stopped near the pond to take a breather. He could hear Misty and Gary looking for him, but he didn't want to be found. After splashing some water on his face, Ash continued on in search of the forest. Eventually, Ash was surrounded by dense foliage, and he decided to hide somewhere. Meanwhile, Misty and Gary sounded closer. Panicking, Ash crawled into a gap in the evergreen next to him. Misty and Gary ran past the tree he was in, expecting him to hide somewhere else. Ash sighed and leaned back. _Well it seems like they're off my tail now. Maybe I can sleep the pain away..._ Ash said and yawned. He was tired from all the drama of the day. So he let his head fall slack and began to doze off. Little did he know that Gary's Scizor was lurking nearby. Ash also didn't know that Gary's Scizor was quite aggressive to strangers. As Scizor went up to its favorite tree to sleep in, it found a human boy nestled in its favorite spot. This made Scizor angry at the stranger, so it let out a low growl and sharpened its pincers. Ash was awoken by the growl and looked up to see an angry Scizor about to attack him.

"WAHHHH!" Ash screamed and dodged Scizor's punch. Gary and Misty heard Ash's cry from where they were looking and raced back to help him. Ash frantically dodged more attacks and tried to find his pokeballs. _Oh crap. They're in my backpack inside the lab! _ Ash thought with despair. Ash slowly backed away from the Scizor, but he found himself cornered. _This is it. I'm done for. _Ash thought to himself as Scizor brought its claw back for a punch.

"Scizor, return!" A fading voice said. Then Ash blacked out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ash, please wake up! Come on, open your eyes!" A female voice said to Ash as he slowly regained consciousness. His vision was still blurry, but he could tell he was at Professor Oak's lab and that a familiar redhead was standing over him.

"M-Misty...Is that you?" Ash said weakly. The fatigue from dodging so many attacks and the thought of dying had caused Ash to faint. Misty smiled and wiped the tears off her face. Ash managed a faint smile back.

"Yeah it's me, Ash. How did Gary's Scizor find you?" Misty said with a worried expression. _So it was Gary's Scizor, eh? Heh, that explains why it doesn't like me. I remember back to the Silver Conference when my Snorlax beat it._ Ash thought to himself, but Misty was waiting for an answer.

"I guess I must have been in its nest. That would explain why it tried to attack me." Ash said to Misty. She nodded in agreement. But then, Gary entered the room and shook his. Ash immediately felt a pang of anger rise up from him at the mere sight of Gary, but again tried to cool himself down.

"Nah, Ashy-boy. Scizor only likes his trainer, who happens to be me." Gary explained, completely expressionless. Misty guessed that Gary felt a lot worse about what happened than he was letting show, so she went over and patted him on the back. Ash's jealousy rose even higher, no thanks to Misty.

"Don't call me that, Gary!" Ash yelled, using the name calling excuse just to vent some of his anger. Gary put his hands up in an apologetic way, and Misty went back over to Ash to try to comfort him. When she placed her hand on his shoulder, Ash shrugged it off and gave a nasty glare at Misty, who looked shocked.

"And don't think you're off the hook, either Misty! I can't believe you didn't tell me any sooner that you and Gary dated. I thought all the secrets were out, but I guess I was wrong! Any other deep, dark secrets you wanna tell me about, Misty? Might as well tell me now!" Ash spewed harsh words at the one he loved. Misty's eyes became wet with tears as she ran out of the room. She was unable to speak when she was crying, not like she'd want to talk to Ash when he's enraged anyways. Meanwhile, Gary was furious now as well. He wet right up to Ash and punched him in the gut. Ash doubled over in pain from Gary's blow.

"What the HELL, Gary?" Ash shouted at his old rival. Gary wanted to punch Ash again, but refrained from doing so.

"You're asking ME what the hell? If you hadn't overreacted, none of this would have happened! You really hurt Misty, Ash!" Gary yelled back at Ash, who looked sorry for a second, but then his anger rose up again.

"Yeah I'm aware. But she hurt me more by not telling me! First it was the idea behind her fear of bugs, and now this! I always told her everything, but she can't trust me enough to tell me? It's wrong, Gary!" Ash said, tears now welling in his eyes as well. Gary felt sorry for his emotional friend, and he went to sit next to him. Gary sighed and looked through the window.

"Ash, she didn't want to tell me any of it, either. It's a girl thing. And about us dating? It lasted about two weeks." Gary said and looked down. Ash looked in surprise at Gary. Normally, Gary was a one night stand kind of guy. But for him to feel guilty about Misty and his relationship lasting two weeks is odd. Ash cocked his head to the side and stared at Gary.

"Only two weeks? What happened?" Ash said, now trying to comfort his childhood friend. Gary chuckled at his concern.

"You really wanna know? Everything I did for that girl wasn't right, because I didn't do it like you would have. If I took her out to eat, she would ask why I didn't stuff my face like you did. If I took her to a movie, she would ask me why I wanted to see a chick flick with her instead of a comedy. She says you like comedies. She would always talk about you, Ash. For the first time in my life, I felt inadequately suited to please a girl. And to think I would actually lose to you when it comes to love; now that is a miracle." Gary said and sighed again. Ash couldn't help but smile after he heard this. Gary nodded at Ash's response and patted his back.

"Wow, I can't believe this whole time she was waiting for me." Ash said softly. Gary nodded again and looked at Ash.

"Yeah she was, now go and stop making her wait even longer." Gary said to Ash. With renewed confidence, Ash ran out the door to find Misty.


End file.
